ElHeroes
Plot The evil PC Guy is back and is scheming to take over the universe with a time machine! Transcript On the way back from their trip with the Caillou Family. Caillou: Dad, why are you spending more money now? Dad: I have to do bills today. Caillou: I'm going to start the return of PC Guy! Hello? Is this PC Guy? PC Guy: Hi, how can I help you? Caillou: How about you start planning to take over the universe. I made plans online to build a time machine! PC Guy: Okay, we will declare to take over the universe. Thank you for notifying us! Caillou: Yay! I just started the return of PC Guy! PC Guy looks up, and gets the download of the time machine. PC Guy then builds the time machine, and starts to program it. Dad: Let's watch the news. Reporter: Good afternoon. We just found out that PC Guy is returning to the universe, with thanks to Caillou. Curiousgorge55: Yes! Caillou! You will be grounded forever! Dad: Oh no! He has returned! Wait a minute! It was Caillou! Caillou! Get over here right now. Caillou: What is it Dad? Dad: PC Guy is going to take over the universe because you called him, is this true? Did you start the return of PC Guy? Caillou: Unfortunately yes. Dad: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Caillou! How dare you start the return of PC Guy! That's it! Your grounded grounded grounded grounded for 1232372348762348634864783465783465553487489347234987654321000453434671892364578123 years! Go to your room right now! Mom: Thanks for telling the truth, son! At PC Guy's Space Station. PC Guy: Alright guys, we got the plans for the time machine, and in two weeks, we will destroy this universe for once and for all! Teammates: Yes sir! The teammates deploy a fleet of ships toward the world. When the ships land. Eric: What was that? Oh no! Alien ships! (Eric pulls out his wand and runs outside) Eric: I knew it. PC Guy is back to take over the universe! Soldiers: You must surrender or we will shoot. Eric: Too bad. I will kill you with a Harry Potter spell! Magna Mortem. Eric shoots lighting at them, and they retreat to another location. Eric: Yay! I beat them! Now I'm going to build a new toy sword. Eric builds a toy sword with programming Eric: There, I built it. At School, Eric gets a A for his project in 3D animating Teacher: Eric, since you got a A for this project. I'm programming it into a real figure. Eric goes home with his new sword he built. PC Guy: Eric, how dare you beat my soldiers? That's it! I'm going to beat you! Eric engages his sword, and parries with strength as his sword turns into a rune sword. Matt: Hey Dad! He just built a ElHero! Eric finishes them off. Eric: I'll need to set up a team of heroes to defeat PC Guy, he is more tougher than when Dylan did it before. (Later, a fire breaks out at the school) Eric: Oh no. (The school is now destroyed) Eric: Good thing nobody is injured. Policeman: Unfortunately, we have to shelve the case. Eric: Why? Policeman: We unfortunately found no clues in this place, Eric: Alright then. Later.. Eric: I can't believe this, Principal Twilight Sparkle is dead. Fluttershy: Hi there, I'm Fluttershy, this is Rarity, this is Naomi, this is Rainbow Dash, this is Octavia, and this is Princess Luna Eric: I'm sorry but, Twilight Sparkle probably died from the fire in the school. I was too late to save her. Thank you. Fluttershy: How about we look inside? Princess Luna: Sure, we should. (When they look inside, they see a girl with red glowing eyes, a hood, and with armies of razor sharp shards of Magic) Fluttershy: Yikes! (They run away but Eric ends up in the police station) Policeman: So a girl in a black hood with glowing red eyes attacked you with a army of razor sharp stars? Eric: Yeah, Shards of Magic. Policeman: (sigh) How about we call your parents and tell about that? Eric: No wait! (Eric heads back home) Dad: So how was your day? Eric: It was good. Dad: Let's watch the news. Anchorman: We have to interrupt this program because of a emergency happened at High School, a big fire blasted inside the school. We will talk with the police and the FBI with this case. FBI Person: We found no fingerprints, no blood, no bullets, but we found a machine that was modifying the stars. Policeman: Unfortunately, we still don't know who could've done it. (The hooded girl with red eyes hits the investigators with stars and destroys the camera) Dad: Whoa, they destroyed the camera? Eric, you have to defeat that guy to save the school. Eric: If I'm going to take on that, I'm going to need to call Curiousgorge55 and I also need some upgrades. Eric then designs a supersuit for him. Eric then calls Curiousgorge55. Eric then heads of where the hooded girl was. Eric: Here we go... Eric then parries against the magic stars. Eric is unable to hold any longer. Eric: Dang it. Eric and Curiousgorge55 are thrown into where their friends are. Fluttershy: Oh my gosh, are you two alright? Eric: Yeah, I need to design more upgrades for you all guys. Eric designs supersuits for all of them. Curiousgorge55: CHARGE! Princess Luna: Interesting, the coordinates of where that girl is on that closed school. The team investigates the closed school. Eric: Hey, I found a VHS tape. The team plays the VHS tape. Twilight Sparkle: Now, we will experiment with those VHS openings. Warren Cook, ready? Warren Cook: I am ready to make them! Twilight Sparkle: Then I'm going to make a dimensional time machine to take people inside. Watching the VHS, the team discovered that she had blamed Princess Celestia for all this, and that she is still inside the portal. Eric: Wow, this is bad. Curiousgorge55: But where is she? The hooded girl appears behind them, and engages with the magic stars. Eric: Here she comes! Ready guys? Curiousgorge55: Ready! Eric pulls out rune sword. Fluttershy pulls out purse, Naomi pulls out wand, Rarity pulls out jewelry, Rainbow Dash pulls out hoverboard, Princess Luna pulls out a crystal sword, Octavia pulls out microphone and Curiousgorge55 pulls out Harry Potter's wand. Meanwhile... Joseph Stalin: Now to defeat PC Guy, I'll need a weapon to defeat him. I know! I'll use a Rainbow Dash plush and I'll turn it into a machine gun! Joseph Stalin turns the plush into a machine gun. Joseph Stalin: Yes! I finally made a machine gun to fight PC Guy! Now to go fight PC Guy! And back... Eric gets close enough to pull the girl's hood, Eric: Twilight Sparkle?! Twilight Sparkle: Yes, it is I, Twilight Sparkle, I was trying to steal your invention, I even survived the fire and made this to make you angry! Eric: You won't get away with this! A trap ties them up, and PC Guy captures them. Joseph arrives at the PC Guy Space Station, Joseph investigates with his Machine Gun. Soldier: Hey you! Joseph shoots him. Joseph makes it to the lab where the heroes are trapped. Eric: Excuse me, can you get us out of there. Joseph: Sure I can, now to press a few buttons. PC Guy: Hey you! Joseph presses the right button. The heroes jump out of the glass containers, breaking them. Eric: We're free thanks to you! Now what? Twilight Sparkle: You won't be getting away with this! PC Guy: Nice one, I crafted this hood for Twilight Sparkle when she became obsessed with your invention. Eric; You won't get away with this! Eric swipes the hood, destroys it Eric: Now I need to inject the Good Guy steroids. Twilight Sparkle: Hey! I am back to the regular Twilight Sparkle! Let's go defeat PC Guy! PC Guy heads off to where the control room is. Curiousgorge55: Now to defeat PC Guy. PC Guy: Beginning takeover of the whole universe! I claim the Soviet Union for my dictatorship! Joseph Stalin arrives and shoots PC Guy. PC Guy: Ouch! You communists! Fine! I claim Great Britain for my dictatorship! Warren Cook arrives and shoots PC Guy. PC Guy: Ouch! Hey! I claim Canada for my dictatorship! Eric ties up PC Guy, and PC Guy is arrested. Eric: Now to punish Caillou. (LightStar escapes with her ship) (LightStar destroys all of the ElHeroes's vehicles) LightStar: Hahahahaha! They'll never make it back! Naomi: Hey, where are our stolen vehicles? LightStar: I destroyed all of them! Curiousgorge55: That's it! I'll kill you with a Harry Potter Spell! Magna Mortem. (Lighting laser and Lightstar's ship crashes) Naomi: Yes, but how do we get home. Eric: We'll take the other ships. Fluttershy: Aren't we forgetting something? Eric: Wait, didn't we say about Princess Celestia? Princess Luna: Right, let's go save Princess Celestia! Eric gets in the portal to save Princess Celestia and back before the portal closes. (the portal closes after he gets out with Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia: Thanks for saving me, That idea was given by PC Guy. (at Caillou's house) Eric: (Kidaroo's voice) CAILLOU, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOREVER! (Turn back Around music plays) Eric: Well guys, we won, so how about we... A alien spaceship beams down. DUPLO Aliens: We are the DUPLO Aliens, we are here to destroy you. Eric: What did you just say? Curiousgorge55: Oh no! They're planning to destroy us. Eric: Then let's get out of here. Caillou: You will never get away. DUPLO Aliens, destroy the ElHeroes! HA (x20)! Fluttershy gets brainwashed. DUPLO Aliens: You will turn into one of us when someone says, "Let's go, team!" Eric: Oh great! The secret base is in there! Let's go, t- Oh, what happened to Fluttershy? It's best if we leave her here. Fluttershy stays, and the rest of the team goes 2 miles away from her. Eric: Let's go, team! Eric charges into the base. Meanwhile... Joseph Stalin: Hey, Fluttershy! I will turn you back to normal! Warren Cook: And we will provide you with an enemy-tracking device. (laughing) Okay. Go destroy the aliens! Back to the team... Curiousgorge55: The secret base is there, but where's the weapons we need to save the world? Eric: You want some soda? I got Dr. Pepper Snapple Group products. Curiousgorge55: Caffeine-free Sun Drop! Eric: I thought so. Curiousgorge55: I will shrink down this door with a Harry Potter spell. Reducio! (shrinks down door) Eric: Now, how do we get outta here? Curiousgorge55: No time! We need to get the weapons! The team goes inside. Eric: What the? (Kidaroo's voice) MACUSOPER DID THIS! OUR WEAPONS ARE GONE, AND WE HAVE NO MEANS OF FAST TRANSPORTATION! Curiousgorge55: When in doubt, use those vehicles! Eric: Whatever you say. Macusoper: They are now defenseless against the DUPLO aliens! Eric: Macusoper, how dare you steal all of those weapons! That's it! You are grounded (x10) for 22949497247924799724942942792479 years! I will take the weapons back! Eric takes the weapons back. Macusoper: NO (x50)! Curiousgorge55: Flipendo! Macusoper gets hit with a Knockback Jinx. Macusoper: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Eric: Wait a minute! Could he be hiding something? ("President" Business arrives) Curiousgorge55: I heard of this guy! He about destroyed LEGOLAND and he almost glued Unikitty to the ground forever! "President" Business: For your information, Gorge, I never glue actual people to the ground. Curiousgorge55: (Kidaroo's voice) Nobody calls me that except the Nickelodeon Fanon community! Prepare to get sent to VECTOR LAND! (normal voice) Flipendo! "President" Business gets hit with a Knockback Jinx. Curiousgorge55: Yes! He's finally in VECTOR LAND! Eric: Did you send him into VECTOR LAND? Curiousgorge55: Yes! Eric: I'm glad you did. That's what he deserved for almost destroying LEGOLAND. Fluttershy: What did I miss? Eric: Well, we sent "President" Business into a place called "VECTOR LAND". TO BE CONTINUED! Trivia *This video is based of Big Hero 6. *Most of the cast is seen or referenced in Macusoper misbehaves on the way to BH6/Grounded. * This is the only movie in the ElHeroes series not to have a logo variant. This means the GoAnimate Productions logo is unaffected. Category:ElHeroes